


Kin

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A new character!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Nicke wants Andre to make a new friend





	Kin

Nicke loved to lounge on his Alex’s boat. The sun would warm him when it was out, and the clouds would take many shapes when they hid the sun. He loved to wear his Alex’s shirts, too. Alex always made sure that they’d be soft against his skin. Once, Nicke tried wearing a pair of Alex’s shorts, but he found that he much preferred to wear his shirt and only his shirt. It was pleasant, always knowing that he had a place to lay down, a place to shed his pelt, a place to be loved. 

Andre often asked about Alex, and Nicke told him everything. It was only a matter of time before he would ask to meet Alex, so Nicke told Alex about him. Alex was delighted to learn about Andre, and told Nicke to bring him along the next time he came. 

“I would love to meet this Andre. If it is okay with you, I’d like to bring one of the other sailors I know with me. His name is Christian, and I believe that he and Andre would get along.”

Nicke smiled at the thought of Andre making another friend and agreed. 

The next dawn, Nicke roused Andre and told him the plan for the day. Andre was delighted, and the entire swim to Alex’s boat he pressed against Nicke, trying to contain his excitement. When Nicke pushed himself onto the boat and stripped his pelt off, Andre followed suit. Alex handed both of them shirts, though Nicke could tell that the one he handed Andre wasn’t one of his own, and he was filled with an unexpected warmth. 

Part of Andre’s excitement must’ve faded into shyness, as he hid himself behind Nicke after clothing himself. Alex noticed and handed him a pair of shorts, which Andre donned immediately. He remained behind Nicke all the same until another person approached them from the other end of the boat. 

“Nicke, Andre, this is Christian Djoos, another sailor I know. I told him that I had met you, Nicke, and he begged me to let him meet you too.”

Christian blushed as he was introduced, and he waved awkwardly. Nicke felt Andre shift behind him as he checked Christian out. 

“Nicke,” Andre whispered in their home tongue. “He’s cute.”

Nicke laughed and pushed Andre out from behind him and smiled as he and Christian smiled at each other. Feeling that his work was done, Nicke moved to the spot he usually occupied, Alex following behind him. He spent the day listening to Alex talk about nothing in particular and basking in the sun, and he found that he did not wish to be anywhere else. When the sun began to set, he was not quite ready to leave his Alex, but he knew that his sailor had to begin his trip back to the mainland or risk being stuck with only the moon for light. He stood, stretched, and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek, and then his lips, before going to gather Andre. He found him nearly asleep against Christian’s chest, Christian’s fingers moving through his hair. Andre must’ve heard him coming, though, because he pulled himself away. When Christian noticed him watching them, he flushed, and Nicke was filled with affection for him. Andre said his goodbyes and they put their pelts back on and returned to the sea. 

Nicke fell asleep that night with the sun on his mind and the ghost of lips against his.


End file.
